


Van

by kingmorsluciscaelum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sweet surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmorsluciscaelum/pseuds/kingmorsluciscaelum
Summary: Nico and Nero have a nice evening romp. (PWP, Trans!Nero)
Relationships: Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Van

There's barely enough space for the both of them on the pullout bed.

They're used to it though, and it doesn't bother them much to be pressed chest to chest, hips to hips, arms and legs entangled. That is their usual position, and Nico usually wakes up with a numb arm and an apologetic Nero. They both always smell of sweat, a tinge of demon blood, cheap smoke, and gun oil. Even after a shower in there oh so cramped shower, the scent remains, and Nero is always able to complain about it. Sleepless, shifting and murmuring, it's these moments of peace they get where they can hardly bring themselves to actually sleep. Nico takes the time to decide to 'test some designs'. So Nero has her, riding in his lap, his metal hand down her underwear, her thin tank top pushed up and seated on top of her breasts, his chin nuzzles her shoulder, staring down at her, from the piercing studs on both of her nipples, to the tattoos along her body, to that wet spot on her panties growing wetter. The fingers of the Devil Breaker thrust on their own, as well as the wrist, and the tips of the fingers vibrate so he curls his fingers right into that spot and feel her jolt back into his chest.

"Now you're figuring it out." Nico chuckled, and shifted, grinding back against his crotch, and eventually bucking forward into Nero's touch.

"I usually get the hang of these." Nero remarked. "Just don't get enough time to work with them."

He pulls his fingers out, turning her to his side, and urges her to lay on her back. Nico does, head against the pillow, and quickly pulls that thin top off and over her head, dropping it on the floor. Nero positions himself above, looking her over, that dopey and awkward smile on his face, and Nico grins back, knowingly. He takes her leg and puts it on his left shoulder, and brings the arm to her again, he pulls her panties aside, warm metallic thumb brushing over the trimmed spot of hair before pushing in and clicking the vibrations on high.

He leans in, pushing her leg up a bit, until she slid it to be caught in the bend of his elbow, and Nero leans in, biting at her nipple, sliding his arm up and using his human hand to play with the other one. A tease, a hard bite, a soothing lick, and then he switches to the other nipple, until both are hard, and warm, and wet, and the skin is red with teeth marks, and Nico is gasping. Nero turns the wrist of the arm on, and it starts to thrust, the fingers thrusting and vibrating as well, and he moves the arm forward until it's buried to the third knuckle. Nico shuts her eyes and moans. Nero smiles, that same warm, nervous, smile. "All right, big boy, your turn." Nico reaches forward and clicks a button that shuts the arm off, close to Nero's elbow. He scoffed, but complies, pulling out, even if he can't completely feel that hand, he feels how warm it is, and how sticky it gets.

  


Nero twists the arm off, and tosses it to her. She catches it, smirking, and looks it over, before eventually groping at her head of hair, and grasping her glasses, pulling them down so she can at least see the buttons on the Devil Breaker in the dim light. She turns on her side, and Nero lays down in her place. She pulls his shirt off, so he has nothing but his necklace, and his pale skin. The white chest hair he has is thin and dainty almost, and goes between his breasts and down his abs. Nico kisses his nipple, hand on his chest, pinning him down, and licks and licks until he squirms a bit. She feels him casually using his only hand to grope at himself between his legs, and Nico puts one hand down there, urging him to pull his pants down. He has a happy trail of white pubic hair, and Nico pushes her hands into his boxers, fingers trailing over his skin, and eventually pressing her thumb right on his clit. Nero jolts harder than she does. She tries not to chuckle.

"You're such a virgin."

"Shut up, Nico."

"Make me."

Nero grabs her with one arm, and pulls her towards him. When he actually means it, he always has enough force to manhandle Nico the way she likes it. He pulls her by her thighs, dragging her up to his face, and has her sitting on top. His tongue darts quickly along the slit before pushing inside. Nico gasps, nearly dropping the Devil Bringer, and pushes up. She turns around on his shoulders, now facing his legs, and she leans over, she's shorter than him, but she can still tilt her head forward and lick that spot, eventually teasing his red, aching clit. She licks, and licks, feeling Nero's tongue stop inside her because he is busy shuddering, or even feeling him moan right inside her. Nico moans back, just so Nero's clit feels it too, and watches him tremble.

She glances up, not taking her mouth off him, and brings her hand forward, looking over the arm, and finding the buttons and settings that she thinks works just right. Nico teases with her own finger, sliding up and down, eventually puts the hand there, vibrating at it's highest setting. Nero still didn't know how to use the highest setting, and Nico was more than happy to use that against him. He moans inside her again, choking on his own spit for a second, and grabbing one of her thighs to support him as he pushes his heels into the bed and arched his back off the sheets. Nico takes the thumb of it and pushes up against Nero's clit. She teases with her tongue, feeling him buck, and tremble, his his teeth even scrape Nico's thigh, biting her, before he turns his head back and licks harder and harder to try and get Nico off. Nero gasps, his body bucking, shuddering, his insides pulsing and tightening and Nico smirks as she licks him through it until he's gasping for air and begging her to stop. She at least turns the vibrating fingers off, and keeps licking him, smiling the whole time. He collapses back on the bed, sweaty, panting against her thighs.

"Looks like you lose again." Nico said with a smirk. Nero pulls away from her for a second, panting.

"That wasn't even fair."

Nico handed him back the arm. "Most things ain't. Now hurry up. I might even help you." She winked, unsure if he saw it.

Nero had to fumble to put the arm back on with his vision completely blocked. He eventually gets it situated back on his arm, and tries to turn the vibrations to high, at least as high as he can figure it out. He pulls Nico back onto his mouth, fingers buried inside, tongue teasing her clit and aggressively flicking at it. Nico gasps, and shifts, and does everything she can to tease Nero until eventually she's gasping, panting, and finally, cumming, she's squeezes down tight enough for Nero to feel it on those two vibrating fingers.

They eventually slide back to laying down face to face, a couple aimless messy kisses, and Nico is on top of Nero, face buried in the pillow. She wipes her face off, and sighs against his neck.

"Your turn to clean the van."

"It always is." Nero huffed.

"Well, since you actually managed to get me off, maybe I'll help a bit."

"Maybe." Nero replied.

"Maybe." Nico agreed. "... Tomorrow." She added, and sighs on his neck.

Nero knows he wont try to push her off him. He gropes around for his shirt, bringing it to his face to wipe himself off, and he discharges the Devil Breaker, dropping it and the shirt on the floor next to the bed. He brushes his fingers through Nico's hair, and tries not to think about how sticky he'll feel tomorrow.


End file.
